Golden Age Caprico
Personality He hates evil above everything else. He always despised those who took from the weak and acted as if they owned this world. Life is a precious thing to Fabio so those who just play around with it like a second hand item sicken him. He himself rarely kills but makes sure to leave those who disrespect life in state bad enough to cripple them for life. People who kill innocent deserve nothing else but death themselves. Backstory Cut. Resources $50,000 from work as a bounty hunter Equipment/Weaponry 10 Throwing knives, 5 daggers, and a spear. Also round 20 m of steel string (has 12k N durability). Also armor that is 14k N defence. Specializations Bounty hunting, traps, Swordsmanship, QCQ. Quirk Aspect Manipulation Cut can increase or decrease aspect of things. He can manipulate for example, but not limited to: Speed, Strength like slashing and punching, durability, heat, cold, sharpness etc. He can increase/decrease sharpness and slashing strength by 15k n He can increase/decrease durability by 15k N when increasing and 10k N when decreasing. This does not afect natural resistance. He cannot yet increase or decrease speed. Everything above needs to be physically touched to be altered. If cut continuously keeps touching the certain object he can keep the aspect enhanced/de-enhanced. If he loses his grip on things they can stay enhanced/de-enhanced for 2 turns.He can increase/decrease only 3 aspects at a time and he cannot increase 2 aspects of 1 object (Like making sword sharper and swing strength more thus adding the 2 together).(edited) New Ability: Snatch Cut can steal 25% of a certain aspect in 10 m radius and add it to himself or an object he is enhancing/de-enhancing. For example if someone is slashing at him he can steal 30% of the strength of the slash and add it to his own slash. He can steal the aspect for 1 turn and then he cannot steal an aspect from the same thing for next 2 turns. He can only steal 1 aspect at a time. He has 20k N newton cap. Drawback & Clarifications Fabio doesn’t increase the durability of said items in any way. So to see what you need to for example cut his string then we need to look at the durability of the item YOU are using. If you are slashing a 10k N durable sword at his string then no matter your swing strength the sword would be cut in half. So you need sword with durability above 20k N to cut the string and since it’s string then the force doesn’t have to be anything special to cut it. Also any elemental attacks and quirk effects like turning solid into liquid or telekinesis work freely on the items. Increasing their sharpness doesn’t grant them quirk immunity. Additionally since Fabio increases sharpness it logically lowers the impact force and blunt damage. So being hit by his sword would have close to 0 knockback or feeling of impact but the sharpness would still deal a lot of damage. Normal swords have durability of 22k N. Versatility: Fabio is extremely dangerous in CQC. Also if you are not careful you can easily get cut by his string like butter. Gladly it’s made of steel so it’s visible. Fabio lacks mobility and range greatly. Example Fabio enhances his Swords cutting power wich allows him to easily cut through most armor. He jumps down on a car filled with robbers. He stabs the front of the car with his sword and it goes inside like warm knife in to a butter. The sword then cleaves the motor in half which forces the car to stop. Fabio then attacks the robbers. he cut few limbs here and there and left really nasty scars on all of them and then left the scene before police arrived. Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains Category:All Characters Category:Retired